Medianoche
by EiLeEn19YuMe
Summary: Denna siempre ha huído del amor hasta que llego Kvothe, Kvothe la ama aunque no se atreve a confesarselo a ella y Devi no mejora las cosas entre sus dos amigos... Esto es solo una idea que nació leyendo El temor de un hombre sabio. Difrutenlo y no sea
1. Chapter 1

Medianoche

La medianoche llegó a la ciudad de Irme más rápido de lo que cualquiera en la cuidad hubiera deseado, aquello significaba el final del verano en poco menos de un mes. Aquel año había sido interesante para los bohemios habitantes de la cuidad. Irme la ciudad de los amantes de las historias, el mejor rincón dónde puede nacer una leyenda, y vaya si había nacido una gran leyenda: La llegada de cierto pelirrojo de ojos verdes, hechicero y gran músico atormentado por el destino.

Los rumores sobre el joven músico y estudiante habían llenado la vida de los habitantes de la cuidad hasta limites insospechados para el mismo protagonista, pero pronto se acabarían las historias sobre las aventuras del joven Kvothe, al menos en aquel lugar del mundo...

Los pasos acelerados de una muchacha cortaban el silencio que reinaba en los suburbios de Irme, el rápido taconeo y la firmeza de sus pasos demostraba que conocía su destino, la melena morena danzando en el viento y las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos demostraban el dolor de un amor acabado. Denna subió las maltrechas escaleras de un viejo edificio hasta el primer piso y se detuvo en la tercera puerta, dónde golpeo repetidas veces formando una melodía que parecía premeditada, abrigándose con una capa esmeralda que lucía sus hermosos ojos vino espero hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una joven de pelo rojo y mirada suspicaz.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? ¿Han intentado forzarte otra vez, hasta lograr que le hicieras un apaño?-preguntó con cierta sorna.

-Debbie no estoy para tus bromas, he tenido un día horrible ¿puedo pasar?-cortó Denna visiblemente afectada.

-para que estamos las amigas sino...-sonrió la pelirroja, echándose a un lado.

La morena se adentro en la casa de la que había sido compañera de fechorías desde hacía 3 o 4 años, conociendo la casa, guardo su capa cerca de la puerta en un perchero antiguo pegado a la pared. Luego se dirigió al sofá de la estancia que contenía muebles lujosos y se sentó admirando la decoración.

-te va bien el negocio ¿eh?-soltó en un suspiro mientras Debbie preparaba un té en la cocina.

-No me puedo quejar... tengo mucho que contarte, pero dada esa mirada tuya debe de ser más importante lo que tú tengas que decirme por el momento, hacía meses que no te veía...-te sienta bien el flequillo...-alagó intentando animar a su amiga, quién contenía sus lágrimas.

Ella río con la voz ahogada.

-Pues ahora mismo iba recortármelo, lo llevó así por el último imbécil con el que he estado. Han sido tantas cosas Debbie... que no se por dónde empezar...

-Cuando quieras aquí estoy para escucharte, de mientras sino puedo contarte mis últimas... mm adquisiciones...-dijo picara, ante lo que Denna sonrío.

-Gracias.-se limitó para luego soltar un suspiro y disponerse a hablar mientras Debbie se sentaba a su lado llenando su vaso de un reconfortante té.- He estado viviendo el último mes con un duque que prometió darme a conocer y ser mi protector sin necesidad de que ocurriera nada más entre nosotros, solo mi talento y su dinero... hasta ahí es lo de siempre.- Debbie sonrió picara.- pero esta noche se suponía que venían unos amigos suyos productores de grandes obras teatrales y operas para hacerme una audición...

-¿y que ha pasado?-preguntó la tesorera con curiosidad viendo como los ojos de su amiga se empañaban en lágrimas.

-me ha encerrado en una habitación dónde las paredes eran espejos, ¡Por todas partes! Y ha hecho pasar a sus "amigos" para que...-la voz se le entrecortó. Debbie la abrazó con ternura.

-tranquila cariño, ya pasó ¿necesitas alguna medicina? ¿algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-Solo anticonceptivos, la ducha me la he dado en casa de Deoch, estaba más cerca, no por nada...

El silencio inundó la sala durante unos tensos minutos, en los que la morena se dejo llevar por sus emociones.

-cuando vi que dormíamos en habitaciones separadas por pasillos y pasillos, que él no se me insinuaba, ¡si pagaba algunas de mis actuaciones y todas las ropas que necesitaba! pensé... realmente pensé que esta vida que llevó había terminado Debbie, juro que pensé...-las lágrimas volvieron a surgir de los hermosos ojos de Denna mientras esta los escondía detrás de sus manos.-encima... bueno he estado viendo a un chico... bueno, el no es un chico aunque es aún muy joven, es todo un caballero ¿sabes?-la pelirroja asintió- Nos hemos hecho amigos, pero amigos de verdad ¿eh? El caso es que él a mi me encanta, creo que me he enamorado de él pero ni siquiera me mira... ¿no es gracioso? Para una vez que me gusta uno de verdad y resulta que yo a él no le gusto,... con el centenar de hombres que he tenido detrás de mi... ni me mira.

-un hurra por la modestia...-bromeó la tesorera. La morena rió esta vez con ganas.-¿como sabes que no le gustas?

-Hace meses que le conozco y él nunca a intentado nada, a pesar de que me le he insinuado. Siempre que estoy mal y lo encuentro él está ahí para mí, pero...

Debbie observaba con curiosidad como a Denna se le iluminaban los ojos cuando hablaba de él y cómo oscurecían al final de cada frase, eso era más de lo que había visto jamás en ella.

"Así que realmente te gusta ese chaval ¿eh?"-pensó curiosa.

Anteayer me entere por boca de un amigo común que esta saliendo con una chica guapísima de la universidad... fijate si me gusta que he llegado a pensar que lo había hechizado o algo... -la risa de Debbie inundó de forma escandalosa la sala.

Pues si que te gusta sí, normalmente no le das más de 2 horas a cualquiera que te deja, y a este 3 días enteritos... Además cuantas veces tengo que decirte que en la universidad no hay nada de magia.-luego sonrió burlona y dijo:-¿preparo ya la boda?

¿que no me escuchas? ¡Tiene novia! Además me han dicho que no solo es guapísima sino que además es la mujer más inteligente de la Universidad.

Menuda joya...

No bromees...

A ver... ¿él te ha dicho nunca que no le atraigas como mujer?-Denna negó con la cabeza.-¿él te ha confirmado que esta saliendo con alguien? -de nuevo una negación.

Si no le he visto desde hace 8 días.

¿Los has contado?-preguntó Debbie divertida a lo que Denna respondió golpeándole suavemente con el codo.

Pues sí, 8 días 13 horas y algo más de 30 minutos... fuimos a comer al río...-ante esto último Denna se perdió en sus recuerdos. Debbie sonrió complacida.

Estas hasta los poros amiga mía...-bromeó recibiendo una sonrisa dulce como respuesta.- Te digo por experiencia que en la universidad tienen a crearse muchos rumores falsos, basta con que los vean juntos en un momento como una caída y ya corren los planes para la futura boda.

Pero me lo dijo un amigo cercano suyo...

A lo mejor no ha hablado él tampoco con él y simplemente es un boca chanclas.

Denna pensó en esa última posibilidad animándose algo más.

-tienes razón hablare con él y le pediré que me lo aclaré ¿porque no?

-y si no te sale siempre puedes traerme un poco de su sangre y lo maldigo- dijo Debbie usando un tono macabro a lo que Denna río.

-Gracias Debbie, no se que haría sin ti...-se dieron un abrazo y luego Denna se seco las lágrimas para sonreír con toda la magia que podía desprender su mirada- ahora cuéntame de esas nuevas adquisiciones tuyas.- pidió con un tono pícaro.

-¡Esa es mi Dennae! Pues tengo varios que te pueden hacer olvidar un par de noches de todo...-ofreció siguiendo el tono picaresco de su amiga y su gran sonrisa,- pero también tengo a uno que es absolutamente fascinante... fijate tu que desde que lo conozco vengo detrás de él y aun no he conseguido acostarme con él.

-Debbie...-reclamó Denna rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué? Esta buenísimo, es algo joven para mi pero es de mi total agrado...-Denna negó divertida con la cabeza.-Lo siento por no tener aspiraciones al amor cómo tú señorita, yo creo que si los hombres nos usan porque no nosotras a ellos,... pero te contaré sobre él,- su tono adopto un tono más formal para luego aclararse la voz- nuestra relación empezó como algo profesional pero nos hemos hecho amigos dado que estudia en la universidad y es lo suficientemente inteligente como para discutir con él sobre literatura, música, sociedad, etc. tia dime si Los pos-coitos serían geniales.

Ambas rieron con ganas durante unos minutos disfrutando de la mutua compañía hasta que unos golpes en la puerta las sacaron de su pequeño y agradable mundo. Debbie miró la hora en el reloj de pared.

-Viernes, casi las dos de la mañana, siempre tan puntual, ahí está mi delirio rojo. Escondete en mi habitación y mira desde la rejilla así podrás admirarlo y sentir algo de envidia.

De nuevo los golpes resonaron en el aire.

-siempre tan impaciente, debe estar destrozado entre la universidad y las sesiones de música.

Aquellas últimas palabras llamaron la curiosidad de Denna, debía ser una casualidad; un chico listo, guapo, con talento musical y que iba a la universidad era una definición muy común entre los estudiantes... Sin embargo había algo en la definición de Debbie que le recordaba espantosamente a...

-Mi querido Kvothe, ¿que me traes esta vez?-A Denna se le vino el mundo encima y corrió a observar por la mirilla oculta en la pared. No logró ver nada más que el pasillo y el comedor

-No estoy para tus juegos Debbie, he tenido un día muy largo...

Aquella voz... sin duda era Kvothe el que entraba con su radiante pelo rojo por la puerta y sus hermosos ojos verdes, ¿como era tan tonta? Debbie le había llamado varias veces delirio rojo, se anotó mentalmente un golpe para ella misma. Les vio avanzar por la sala con la confianza de unos viejos amigos y para su alegría Kvothe decidió sentarse en el único asiento del cual podría observarle sin ninguna molestia. Bueno, sí había una...

-Huy, mi niño esta cansado ¿eh? ¿Quieres un masaje? Yo podría aliviarte si tu me dejarás...-por primera vez deseó hacer desaparecer a su amiga al verle coquetear tan abiertamente con SU Kvothe, a quién estaba dando un suave masaje en los hombros que el pelirrojo parecía disfrutar mucho...

-Gracias Debbie, pero tendré que declinar tu oferta.-decía mientras separaba las manos de sus hombros y se levantaba para sacar un libro.

-"Kvothe siempre tan cortés y correcto"- pensó para si misma.

-Te traigo el libro que me pediste, he tenido que... ¿te pillo en mal momento?- Ambas mujeres se desconcertaron ante la pregunta.-Digo dos tazas con té humeante... si esperas a alguien o te he cogido en mal momento...-se explicó al ver la confusión en los ojos avellana de Debbie.

-Siempre tan suspicaz mi delirio rojo.-dictaminó con voz insinuante Debbie, Denna sintió de nuevo los instintos asesinos, pero se tranquilizó al ver rodar los ojos esmeralda de Kvothe con exasperación.- Nada importante, un cliente que acaba de irse hace a penas unos minutos...

-¿Y la capa?-preguntó de nuevo con una ceja alzada el pelirrojo, haciéndole irresistible para ambas mujeres.

-De una amiga, se la dejo esta tarde, ya vendrá cuando la eche en falta...

-¿a pero tu tienes amigas? ¿Como las personas normales?-preguntó Kvothe con inocencia perfectamente fingida, de no conocerle ambas hubieran creído que lo preguntaba de corazón.

-Muy gracioso Kvothe, quieres algo de café tienes mala cara...

-No, me iré a descansar, el lunes tengo examen con Elodin y como el muy imbécil dice que yo ya se de que temas, deberé leerme de 20 a 40 libros de retorica y nominación avanzada en los próximos dos días...

Denna escuchó reírse a Debbie, debía conocer al profesor en cuestión y le resultaría graciosa la alusión.

-Si es que hasta para eso eres especial, aun no entiendo como es posible que con el talento que tienes y tu inteligencia hayas acabado con el chalado de Elodin.

-¡Que me vas a contar! Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro, en fin, al parecer mi don para meterme en problemas va in crecciendo.-hizo un gesto con la mano como ilustrando su frase- Además al señor le da por poner y sacar exámenes cuando el viento cambia de dirección, no sería molesto si tuviera la decencia de avisar al menos.-se quejó el joven músico.

-¿puede que pases el fin de semana estudiando y luego no hagas siquiera el examen?-Kvothe asintió con pesadez.-propio de Elodin.

-Gracias no lo había notado, nos vemos en unos días, la verdad es que no se cuando...

-¿Mañana tocas en Árbol Caído?-Denna escuchó atenta la respuesta.

-Sí que remedio, el trabajo es trabajo. de 8 a 10, ¿te pasarás?

-Puede... depende de sí no me sale ningún negocio...

-si, los saca cuartos debéis luchar para sobrevivir... que vida tan dura la tuya...-ambos rieron ya Denna se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verlos tan cercanos.-Nos vemos Deb, buenas noches.

Dicho esto se encaminó hacía la puerta hasta llegar de nuevo al punto muerto de la mirilla, así que pego la oreja a esta a ver que lograba escuchar.

-serían mejores si te quedarás aquí a dormir... ya sabes que estas cordialmente invitado.-dijo coqueta Debbie y la morena se le re-giró el estomago, la suave risa de Kvothe algo más tenue ya por la distancia se dejo escuchar para dejar paso a un simple:

-lo tendré en cuenta. -cuando Denna creído que este ya se había ido Kvothe dijo- ah ¿Has oído el nuevo rumor?-tras una breve pausa este volvió a hablar con tono divertido- Ahora resulta que tengo una novia, y no una cualquiera sino a Fela, y yo sin saberlo...- de nuevo la suave risa del pelirrojo inundó el aire.

-¿y eso?-escuchó preguntar a Debbie curiosa, sin embargo Denna captó enseguida su nerviosismo.

-al parecer como últimamente me han visto mucho con ella, se a propagado el rumor de que estamos saliendo, y Willem no lo está arreglando, parece ser que intenta hacer creer que así es.-Denna sintió como sus pulmones volvían a llenarse de aire lleno de alivio y como su corazón volvía a latir.

-¿porque hace eso?

-está obsesionado con que, bueno ya sabes,... este con una chica y tal, dice que a mi edad es lo sano.

-de ser así le apoyo, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con eso...

De nuevo la risa de Kvothe se dejo escuchar y tras unas despedidas los pasos de Kvothe resonaron fuertes y la puerta se cerró tras él. Denna salió de su escondite y apoyada en el marco de la puerta miro a su amiga que estaba con la frente y la mano apoyada en la entrada aun, dándole la espalda.

-Así que nos gusta el mismo hombre ¿eh?

-eso parece...

Debbie se volvió a mirarla y esta le devolvió la mirada de forma serena. El silencio no se rompió hasta el momento de desearse las buenas noches al acostarse aquella calurosa noche de verano.

continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El día siguiente transcurrió con demasiada normalidad, Devi y Denna habían hablado poco desde el incidente de la noche anterior, aun demasiado conmocionadas como para admitir lo que sucedía. No fue hasta poco después de las cinco de la tarde que Denna se dispuso a hablar con su amiga pelirroja, así que entro en su habitación pero no la halló allí así que tuvo que buscar por la casa hasta llegar al baño donde el ruido del agua corriente enmudecía el silencio. Entro con la tranquilidad de una vieja amiga, observando como la usurera salia de la ducha y disponía una toalla al rededor de su cuerpo.

Denna la observó: definitivamente su amiga era todo lo que un hombre pueda desear. Curvas de espanto en un cuerpo delicado, unos ojos chispeantes y porque no decirlo, pechos firmes y redondos. Aquel pensamiento le nubló la mente, la sola idea de imaginar a Kvothe con Devi le daba un vuelco a su corazón. La pelirroja miro a su amiga y algo incomoda por el silencio y empezó a arreglarse. Vestía un flagrante vestido color rojo bien ceñido en la cintura y que acaba a media rodilla dibujando un pequeño volante. Para cuando se había puesto ya los tacones y empezaba a peinarse, la irritación al saber a su amiga examinándola se dibujaba cada vez más en su expresión mientras Denna en la puerta la miraba casi indignada.

-¿vas a ir a verle, verdad?-preguntó con tono mordaz y seco. La pelirroja se volvió hacía ella, la observó por un segundo con severidad y luego volvió su mirada al espejo empezando a maquillarse.-¡Devora!

-No es ilegal ir a ver tocar a un amigo, además me apetece salir un rato, arreglate tu también.

La tranquilidad con la que Devi habló solo logró exasperar más a Denna.

-¿No piensas hablar de nada? ¡Por dios Devi, nos hemos enamorado del mismo hombre! ¡Tenemos...no, debemos hablar lo al menos!

La usurera se volvió hacía ella con la mirada verdaderamente molesta entonces.

-Uno; Yo solo quiero a Kvothe para un par de noches, NO estoy enamorada de él; Dos: Soy libre de hacer lo que me pegue la gana, no es tuyo;-Denna se irguió enfadada ante esto- tres: No me mires así, no estoy pensando en atacarlo. No soy tan furcia como ir a por el hombre de la única amiga que tengo.

-¿enserio?-preguntó Denna algo turbada y porque no decirlo, más tranquila. Devi resopló molesta volviendo a fijar su mirada al espejo.

-No.-bromeó la pelirroja a modo de castigo con tono mordaz, luego río al ver la cara de la morena reflejada en el espejo.- Denna somos amigas, un hombre, con lo mucho que los despreciamos, no me hará perderte.-esta sonrío levemente- Pero realmente me apetece salir, bailar, beber... quién sabe, encontrar un primo que me pague las copas y luego una habitación. Si además puedo ver a Kvothe que es un buen amigo y un músico extraordinario, mejor. Además allá donde está mi delirio pelirrojo siempre hay fiesta asegurada.

-Lo siento, esto es nuevo para mi... yo nunca había...-Denna titubeó visiblemente trastornada.

-¿estado celosa?-la aludida bajo la cabeza.- No te preocupes, pondré todo en cuanto este en mis manos para descubrir información del pequeño Kvothe, y ponerlo comiendo de tus manos.-la morena rodó los ojos- Ahora arreglate, debemos estar de muerte para que cuando nos vea no sea capaz de apartar su mirada de nosotras. Eso si, no te engañaré, si realmente no le gustas, no dudaré en tirármelo.

Denna asintió.

-Me parece justo, siempre y cuando yo no le guste ni una pizca.

Y con este nuevo acuerdo, ambas volvieron a su relación habitual, de complicidad y confianza semiciega la una en la otra. Cerca de las 8 de la tarde, ambas salieron de la casa de la pelirroja con sus mejores galas, disfrutando de la atención de la cual sabían eran merecedoras por dónde fuera que pasaran. Odiadas por las mujeres, Amadas por los hombres. Ese era su juego así había sido desde que ambas tenían uso de razón y disfrutaban de ello a lo grande atrayendo miradas. Llegaron al Árbol Caído justo a las 8 en punto.

El Árbol Caído era un pub decadente, pero después de la llegada de Kvothe, el local había adquirido cierto renombre en la cuidad. Músicos y nobles que conocían al joven arcanista de cuando este tocaba en el Eolio, iban solo con la intención de admirar su talento. Con el dinero ganado, el dueño había hecho pequeñas reformas y amoldado su cantina a su recién estrenada clientela. Otro efecto de la presencia de Kvothe era la atracción de otros músicos que no disponían del talento que pagaban en el Eolio por actuar, pero a los que les sobraba talento e iban a probar fortuna, dando así una noche variopinta que a la gente más bohemia de la cuidad encandilaba. Lejano al mundo aristocrático del Eolio, el Árbol Caído era un refugio para los verdaderos amantes de la música.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ellas ya desde la cola que se formaba para entrar, pero ellas tenían un objetivo claro: Kvothe. Este estaba en la barra junto con Willem y Sim, riendo y pasando un buen rato antes de la actuación. Ellas se encaminaron firmes hacía él, pero la llegada de una joven al grupo las detuvo.

La susodicha no era menos que la famosa Fela, quién para desgracia de Denna, debía admitir que era realmente hermosa con ese pelo castaño lacio, sonrisa dulce, ojos miel y curvas de espanto. Denna observó con odio como esta se colgaba del brazo de Kvothe y le coqueteaba descaradamente, mientras él, feliz no había gestos de intentar alejarla. Aquello acabo sacándole una sonrisa a Devi.

-tranquila, tan solo espera a que nos vea.-y así, arrastrándola por el brazo la pelirroja llegó junto a los jóvenes estudiantes.

El primero en percatarse de su presencia fue Sim, quién se sonrojo violentamente y tironeo de Willem quién al verlas, les hizo un escaneado de cuerpo completo para luego simplemente babear como un sarnoso.

-esos son los peores... los que se imaginan de todo cuando solo te han visto el escote.-susurró Devi divertida a la morena quién no pudo reprimir la risa, atrayendo la atención de Kvothe, quién reconoció la risa y la vio a través del espejo de la barra.

Se quedó como hipnotizado ante la visión de Denna con aquel favorecedor vestido negro de volantes, que dejaba ver la mitad de su espalda y gran parte de sus piernas. Con la seguridad que le ofrecía el estar de espaldas, examinó enteramente a la morena, empezando a pensar en cosas no muy inocentes.

-"Bendito verano."-pensó.

Entonces se percató de que Devi estaba a su lado y le parecido una bizarra mezcla un tanto bizarra, aunque pensándolo con detenimiento era casi lógico, Denna tampoco tenía dinero y tendría sentido que conociera a la pelirroja.

Entonces se percató de que Devi también estaba espectacular y por primera vez la vio como a una mujer y no como a su amiga la roba cuartos. Respiró hondo y con sus dotes de actor se viró hacía Fela, quién hablaba con el barman y fingió no haberlas visto aún, prestando atención a la conversación y uniéndose a ella más tarde, mientras intentaba que no se le fueran los ojos hacía Denna.

Ambas amigas retomaron su camino hacía la barra y saludaron con naturalidad, viendo como Fela las miraba de arriba abajo elevando una ceja, en un gesto algo despectivo. Denna saludo a Willem y Sim calurosamente, no por nada ya se conocían, y Devi simplemente rió al ver la cara de Willem. Kvothe simplemente miraba la escena divertido, aquella situación empezaba a gustarle al notar como Devi se comportaba como una descarada con Willem por la pura diversión de molestarlo y de escandalizar a Fela, visiblemente a propósito.

-Kvothe si no te importa, me reuniré de nuevo con mis amigas, hace demasiado que las he dejado solas y no conocen la cuidad ni el sitio.-dicho esto, se despidió con una elocuencia y una elegancia que enervaron a la morena, y para finalizar, como colmo, dio un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo, quién sonrió divertido. Fela debió notar alguna vibración entraña en aquel par, dado que ella por natural era cariñosa con él, pero no como para besarle.

Willem dijo que le urgía ir al baño y respetuosamente se llevó Sim con él, dejando a Kvothe solo con las dos chicas tras guiñarle un ojo. Este se carcajeó mentalmente, pero no dio indicios de nada más.

Una vez solos. Kvothe se hecho hacía tras y la analizo con una sonrisa divertida en sus ojos y en sus labios, para el deleite de las dos. El pelirrojo era encantador cuando era sarcástico, y seguramente iba a soltar alguna de las suyas. Kvothe se reclinó sobre la espalda y cuando el barman paso cerca suyo le hizo un ademán para llamar su atención para luego preguntarle con voz burlona:

-¿tu crees que puede salir algo bueno si estas dos se juntan?- ellas rieron y el barman sonrió divertido y apoyándose en sus manos dijo mientras las examinaba con una mirada socarrona.

-Nada mi pequeño Rel'ar, nada bueno puede surgir de una amistad así.-Kvothe se echo algo más para atrás y con una sonrisa más amplia contestó:

-yo también lo creo así, amigo mio, yo también.

El Barman se alejó tras esto y de nuevo quedaron solo ellos tres y el bullicio.

-Que mezcla tan extraña resultáis...pero encantadora sin lugar a dudas.

-siempre tan adulador.

-debo deducir que la capa que lleva Denna es la que había colgada en tu perchero ¿Eh Devi?

-siempre tan perspicaz.-dijo Denna con una sonrisa que habría hecho sonrojar a muchos, pero no a Kvothe, no quién estaba curado de espantos.

-¿venís a atormentarme?-dijo con un tono teatral, divirtiendo a ambas.

-solo si tu quieres- terminó Denna con un tono insinuante, mientras Devi examinaba las reacciones de Kvothe, quién luchaba por no lanzarse sobre Denna a pesar de mantenerse estoico con su sonrisa de "no he roto un plato en mi vida, o al menos, nadie lo ha visto", exasperando a la pelirroja quién creía conocer todos los brillos en los ojos de un hombre.

-¡Kvothe al escenario! ¡No te pago para que estés coqueteando por aquí!-gritó una señora que salía de una puerta que debía llevar a la despensa, cargada con botellas de vino.

-es que no lo haces, cariño.-dijo con tono condescendiente.- aunque si quieres darme una pequeña retribución... no me negaré.- terminó teniéndole la mano y con una sonrisa coqueta.

-bastante retribución es todo lo que os bebéis gratis tu y tus amigos a mi costa.

-Marie, que exagerada eres. No bebemos tanto.

-Oh no, que va. Willem parece un pozo sin fondo, que decir que Sim con sus desencantos amorosos y mejor no opinó de ti para no dejarte en evidencia delante de estas señoritas con las que estás ligando...-ambas amigas se carcajearon gustosas- Ahora...¡Sube ahí! -ordenó mientras le señalaba el escenario con el brazo, Kvothe torció la boca, nunca le había gustado que le dieran ordenes pero aun así se levantó de la silla y se desperezo, alzando su laúd.

-El deber me llama, ¿alguna petición mis hermosas damas?-preguntó galante mientras sonreía con altanería.

-sorprendernos.-sentenció Denna con un tono coqueto. Kvothe sonrió.

Denna no solía ser tan coqueta con él, y ciertamente las veces que lo hacía le ponía de los nervios, pero esa noche no. Aquella noche tenía la sensación de dominar el juego y aquello le encantaba.

-Veré que puedo hacer.-y dicho esto se encaminó hacía el escenario con paso firme y seguro.

Denna y Debbie fueron a buscar un buen sitio desde el cual ver el espectáculo.

-Vaya, no sabía que mi pequeña mina de oro podía ser tan juguetón cuando se lo proponía, es interesante verlo jugar a los adultos-Decía Marie divertida a su barman que le devolvía la mirada travieso.

-Y la verdad es que no lo hace nada mal... ¿cuantas mujeres se le han acercado ya hoy? ¿8?

-Y no has contado a los hombres que lo repasan de arriba a abajo... eleva esa cifra amigo mío, eleva-la.

Tras unas preparaciones previas y después de que Kvothe hablara con unos cuantos músicos, estos se subieron con él al escenario llamando la atención del público y empezó a originarse un pequeño revoloteo que terminó con el silencio reinara la sala para dejar hablar al pelirrojo, quien estaba en medio del escenario y se disponía a hablar.

-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo al Árbol Caído! Por favor les pedimos que no sean groseros y no manoseen a las camareras- el público enloqueció complacido riendo la gracia al pequeño músico que acostumbraba a subir y limitarse a tocar, pero no aquella noche que estaba dándole un índole más cabaretero y era ciertamente divertido.- No nos hacemos responsables de posibles resacas y consecuencias varias del consumo inadecuado del alcohol como embarazos no deseados que puedan surgir esta noche y sus consecutivos 30 años de suplicios y sufrimientos.-de nuevo las risas inundaron la sala.-Esta noche es más especial que las demás porque hoy hace 3 meses que yo y un grupo de músicos tocamos cada noche de abatida aquí, así que hemos querido preparar algo diferente entre todos para vuestro disfrute. Como podéis observar hoy las mesas están algo más apartadas que de costumbre creándose una pequeña pista de baile, y ya la podéis usar porque esas mesas son horriblemente pesadas y ya sabéis que tengo muy mala gaita cuando me tocan la fibra.-las risas volvieron a llenar el establecimiento.-¡Esperamos que os guste y muchas gracias por seguirnos todo este tiempo!

Un aplauso atronador se esparció con sonoridad por toda la sala mientras la música empezaba a sonar. Una melodía muy rítmica empezó a sonar al ritmo de los tambores y de los instrumentos de cuerda, a los cuales se sumo una pequeña flauta y unas maracas. Kvothe se puso a cantar en un lenguaje extraño que te conducía a levantarte y a moverte con la música. Hacía el final de la canción una conga larguísima llenaba la sala con el pelirrojo en la cabeza. Todo el mundo bailo y disfruto de aquella noche cargada de buena música; Devi acabó en algún rincón con Willem inesperadamente y Sim se aposentó en la mesa de Fela y sus amigas disfrutando de una amena conversación hasta que las acompaño a casa y perdió de vista a Kvothe y Denna quienes habían desaparecido tras la última actuación del primero.


End file.
